


Use the Backdoor

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Sex, Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: While on an overnight trip to Rush Valley, Winry surprises Ed with a new sex position. (Set post-promised day/semi-modern au)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edwin - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Use the Backdoor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request, and I hope you guys like it okay.

**_Edward_ **

I’m sitting on the floor reading over my alchemy notes from my last trip when I hear the springs in the mattress behind me. I turn around to find Winry lying on her stomach, her long blonde hair sliding off her shoulder to hang down next to me.

“What are you doing?” I ask, looking back at my papers.

“Nothing… But when you’re done with that, I had something in mind.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise an eyebrow but don’t bother looking up again.

“You’ll enjoy it,” she says seductively, her hands sliding through my loose hair and over my shoulders.

“I’m almost done.”

“Okay fine.” She sits up, and I hear her roll over.

I’m almost to the end of the page, but I can’t resist. Stealing a glance at her, I find her on her back with her knees bent and crossed, the hem of her silk nightie sliding up, revealing her thighs.

Shit.

“Ed,” she calls again, completely unaware I was looking. “Are you done now?”

“Hold on.”

She sighs, and the faint sound of her exhaling is a straight shot to my dick.

“Fuck it,” I groan, tossing my papers on the floor as I stand, turning to face the bed. “Tell me your idea?” I lean over her, and she blinks at me in surprise.

“I thought you weren’t done yet.”

“I am now. What is it?”

“Oh, I…” she stammers as she rolls over and starts to sit up, giving me a perfect view down her front. “I thought it was obvious,” she murmurs, walking forward on her knees. “I want to have sex.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” I growl, picking her up under her arms and tossing her on the bed, pausing only to shed my sleep pants. “I was really hoping all that teasing wasn’t in my head.”

“What? I wasn’t teasing you.”

“Oh yes, you were,” I assure her. “But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

I lower my lips to her, and she melts under me, her hands sliding into my hair. I tug at her nightie, pulling the cups down, giving me full access to her chest.

“Ed,” she chokes as I brush my knuckles against her swell.

I continue to kiss her as I run my thumb over her nipple before rolling it between two fingers. She thrusts her chest toward me, and I buck against her instinctively.

“Take off your panties,” I tell her gruffly, as I lean back and slide off her nightie entirely.

“I’m not wearing any,” she confesses, and I almost come in my pants as I look down to see she’s telling the truth. Not that I doubted her.

“Then take off mine.”

She reaches up and starts tugging at the waistband of my underwear, but her fingers are making things worse.

Swiftly, I reach down and shove them off, settling into the space between her spread thighs. Picking up where I left off, I start toying with her chest, tweaking her nipple with my fingers, while pulling the other peak into my mouth. My other hand travels lower, over her hip, inside her thigh, until I’m brushing the trim, damp curls along the edge of her slit.

“Edward,” she gasps. “Please.”

I start with one finger and slide it in, rolling her clit with my thumb. She moans, and I begin slowly going in and out while kissing my way across her chest. Then I add another finger and begin moving faster.

“Ed, don’t stop!”

I move my lips to her jaw, and roll her clit again with my thumb. Winry whimpers, and I grin against her neck as I continue gently pumping my fingers into her drenched channel.

“Ed,” she gasps. “This is torture. Move faster!”

I shift my body over hers, my hair sliding out of her fingers, and start kissing a trail down her chest, right between her swollen breasts, pink from my attention, which are rising and falling rapidly with her panting. When I reach her belly button, I suck deep at the same time I roll her clit with my thumb. Her entire body quakes, and I feel her walls squeezing around my knuckles.

“I’m close,” she chokes out, licking her lips.

“Okay. Let me finish you.”

Moving between her thighs, I lift one of them with my free hand, and lower my lips to her swollen ones. Removing my thrusting fingers, I replace them with my tongue, licking and sucking at her, holding her tight to my mouth. She comes instantly, and I lap at her wetness until her orgasm stops.

“Are you ready for me?” I ask softly, rising up on my knees and reaching down to take my aching cock in my hand, where I quickly roll on a condom.

“Yes,” she nods without lifting her head. “God, Ed, you’re amazing.”

I grin with pride and lean over her, planting one hand in the bed next to her head.

“I’m about to be more amazing.”

She rolls her eyes at me, and I glance down between us as I line up my tip with her entrance.

“Wait,” she says suddenly, “Not there.”

I freeze, confused.

“What do you mean?” I frown down at her.

“I…” She props up on her elbows, and I lean back so we don’t bump heads. “I want to try… I was thinking…”

“Winry?”

“I want you to put it…here.”

I stare as she spreads her open thighs wider and raises them, flashing me the puckered hole between her cheeks.

“Your ass?” I look back at her with surprise. “Really?”

She bites her lip, and I see pink in her cheeks, but she nods. “Yeah. I… I want to try it.”

“Um, okay.” I sit back on my shins. “Well, we need…”

“This?”

I stare as she reaches over to the nightstand and pulls a tube of lubricant out of the drawer.

“Yeah…exactly that.”

“I figured we might need some, so I brought it.”

I blink at her. “Winry, how long have you been planning this?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just… Here.”

She hands me the bottle, and I pop the lid, squeezing a healthy amount onto my finger. She lays back, and resumes her position with her legs open and raised, waiting on me.

Damn this is making me hard.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be on your knees?”

“I read this is more comfortable to start with,” she volunteers, her arms curled above her head around her pillow.

“Oh, okay,” I mutter before my eyes snap to hers again, “Wait, you _read_?”

“I, um…might’ve looked into it before tonight. I wanted to make sure I knew what to do.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” I shake my head. “Just…You’re incredible,” I tell her softly as I take one of her thighs in my hand.

“Just get on with it, Ed.”

Swallowing a groan, I hold her legs open, sliding my oiled finger from the back of her crack toward her tight hole. She gasps, and I watch her contract at my touch.

“Are you sure about this?” I pause, looking up at her.

“Ed, you’re the one who’s been asking for this for weeks,” she reminds me. “If you don’t want to, fine, but…I was kind of looking forward to it.”

Fuck, I fell in love with the right girl.

“Okay, then. I’m starting.”

She visibly tenses and then immediately relaxes as I touch her, pressing gently on her rear opening. She gasps as one knuckle…and then the other slowly disappears inside of her.

“Winry? You okay?”

“Keep going,” she murmurs.

I move slowly at first, but the noises she’s making—whimpers and pleas—encourage me to pick up speed. After a few minutes, I add more lube and a second finger.

“ _Edward_. _Oh my God_. It’s tight.”

“Do I need to stop?” I ask, watching her carefully. “If you’re in pain, just say so.”

“N-no.” She bites her lip, and I see her grab handfuls of the pillow, her knuckles going white. “It feels…hot.”

I look up at her pussy to find it glistening with wetness. She really is enjoying this. Thank fuck.

“I’m gonna get you used to two fingers and then…”

“You’ll fuck me?” she asks, her voice on the verge of desperate.

“I’ll have to go slow…”

“That’s fine,” she gasps. “Just…don’t stop.”

I work her for a few more minutes, until my fingers are gliding in and out of her with ease. Finally, I grab the lube and coat my throbbing shaft with it, taking myself in my fist and stroking it once or twice to make sure it’s fully covered.

“Okay, Winry, I’m putting it in now,” I announce, leaning over her, so I can see her eyes.

“Okay.” She swallows, and I line my engorged head up with her slippery hole. I feel her clench against me, and I stroke her thigh with my thumb.

“Relax, Winry. I’ll be really gentle.”

She looks up at me, and exhales slowly, one of her hands coming up to my neck.

“I’m ready.”

Her eyes stay on mine as I begin to push against her. Her face scrunches as my tip slips past her rim, and I pause.

Son of a bitch, she’s tight back here.

“Are you hurting?” I ask, my voice suddenly lower than before.

“No,” she hisses. “It’s just…so big.”

“I can stop,” I remind her. “I can get more lube.”

“No.” She jerks her head, her hand on my neck slipping down to hold tight to my shoulder. “Keep going.”

I push in a few more inches and pause for her to adjust. After a minute, I do it again. And again. Until I’m finally buried in her ass.

“That’s all of it,” I whisper.

I feel her clench around me, and I almost collapse on top of her at the sensation.

“Oh my God,” she moans. “It’s so full.”

She’s not wrong. Shit, if her pussy was this tight, I wouldn’t last three seconds during regular sex.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes.” She nods, both of her hands coming up to my shoulders. “Just…take it easy.”

“I will,” I assure her. “Don’t worry.”

Even though we used plenty of lube to alleviate friction going in, I’m still afraid of hurting her. I pull out and reenter in what feels like slow motion. After the third time, my control is starting to slip.

“Edward, faster,” she says suddenly. “Please.”

I sigh with relief as I start pumping into her steadily, moving over her so my hands are on the bed next to her head.

“Harder, Ed!”

Her arms loop tight around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair as I begin pounding into her ass.

“Yes,” she gasps. “ _God, yes!”_

She lifts her legs higher, allowing me to go deeper, and I reach down to hook one of her knees in my hand.

“Ed,” she chokes. “I think I… I…”

I slam into her, and she screams as she comes, all of her limbs locking tight around me as my thrust into her fast and desperate. Finally, I sink into her one last time, shouting her name, as I pour into her.

**_Winry_ **

Ed collapses on my chest when his cock finally stops twitching. We lay like that for a few minutes, both of us out of breath, sticky with sweat, too exhausted to speak. He moves first, rising up on an elbow.

“You okay?” he murmurs, his voice gravelly with sex.

I nod, slowly untangling my fingers from his golden hair. “That was…”

“Fantastic,” he finishes for me. “Right?”

“Yeah.” I grin at him, and then wince as he shifts, his large member still deep in my ass.

“I’m gonna pull out now,” he says softly.

“Okay.”

I release a slow breath and relax as much as I can as he carefully extracts himself. I feel weirdly empty without him filling me, but I don’t say that. Instead, I turn onto my side and close my legs, which is when I realize how wet I am.

Ed disappears into the bathroom to deal with the condom, and comes back a few minutes later.

“I’m running a bath,” he announces, clearing his throat as he sits down beside me. “I figured you’d want to wash off all the lube, and…it might help with any soreness.”

“Aw, thank you.” I sit up lean over to kiss him. “I love it when you’re thoughtful like that.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Thank you, Ed.” I kiss him again. “And thank you for doing this.”

“Thank you, Winry. This was hot as fuck, and…I know it wasn’t something you–”

“Don’t,” I cut him off. “I…really liked it. More than I thought I would,” I confess. “We can even…do it again sometime.”

“Really?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Soon,” I add. “But I still like it the other way too.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten.”

He grins as he picks me up, carrying me into the bathroom, where he kisses me again as he sets me down.

“Are you going to join me?” I ask when he turns to leave.

“If you want me to.”

“You just have to keep your automail out of the water.”

“What?” He frowns. “That’s ridiculous. In that case I’ll just wait until you’re done.”

He turns to leave and I roll my eyes at him.

“I’m kidding, Edward. Get in the damn tub.”

He spins back to face me, taking my face in his hands, his sudden kiss taking me by surprise.

“Next time I should just spank you,” he rumbles as he pulls back.

“What?” I gasp.

“All right, bath time. Get in.”

And then I forget to be mad because the next thing I know, Ed is snuggling me in the tub.


End file.
